The Painful Moments, Arc of Songfics
by Angel-of-Energy
Summary: As the title states, this is an arc of songfics. It will have 4 pieces. This is mostly a tragic story, with some happy moments and fluff. Deals mostly with Ferb, Isabella and Phineas. T for light cursing. I plan to update regularly. I own nothing. Enjoy.


**A/N: This is an arc that I'm making. I've been really into Phineas and Ferb lately, and Rascal Flatts, so… this is what you get. This is a sad story, so if you don't want to get your cry on, I do not recommend this story. The first one is Here Comes Goodbye, by Rascal Flatts, in Phineas' POV.**

I had so many things to do in my life. Build, invent, make the world a better place. Spread my happiness. I was so looking forward to working alongside my brother in our new company, "PnF JoyToys Inc". Yeah, we never grew out of our childhood love for building fun (and safe) things out of enjoyment. It would have been great to see our business boom, to see Candace's second child, Xavier, to see Baljeet and Ginger get married, and to be with my parents as much as I could. But most of all, I wanted to finally marry Isabella. I proposed to her about 3 weeks ago. I wanted to grow old with her, and have our kids. Isabella…..

_I can hear the truck tires comin' up the gravel road_

_And it's not like her to drive that slow, nothing's on the radio_

_Footsteps on the front porch, I hear my doorbell, she usually comes right in_

_Now I can't tell…._

I think I was going to miss her the most. I loved her with all my heart. That last time I remember seeing her happy was before I became bed-ridden in this hospital. She was so happy because the people at her job complimented her on the flashy new engagement ring she had on. I could tell that she was coming home, because I could always hear the low hum of her car engine and the crunch of tires against our unpaved, gravel driveway. It always brought a smile to my face. She came in positively beaming.

The last time I saw her at all was when she took me to the hospital. She had tears in her eyes, a little pout on her face as she drove me there. The ride was silent, but the radio was on slightly for my sanity. When we got into the parking lot, she burst into tears and hugged me. It makes me want to cry just thinking about it. I hate seeing her upset.

I bet you're all wondering what I'm in here for. Well, it's leukemia. I bet I got it from making all of those inventions from ages 10-22. We got serious when me and Ferb turned 23. I never really thought of how all of those chemicals and radiation given off would affect me later. I'm glad it was just me, though. I would feel absolutely terrible if Ferb or any of my friends got hurt from our inventions. I guessCandace was right in trying to "bust" us.

_Here comes goodbye,_

_Here comes the last time,_

_Here comes the start of every sleepless night,_

_The first of every tear I'm gonna cry,_

_Here comes the pain,_

_Here comes me wishing things had never changed,_

_And she was right here in my arms tonight…._

_But here comes goodbye…._

They tried everything, they really did. But the doctors just couldn't save me. Ferb had wanted to try a few things out on me, but I refused. We're inventors, not chemists. I didn't give up; I just wanted the pain to be over with. It…. It was just too much. So I just let it go. Que sera, sera, right? I even kind of knew that nothing could be done in the beginning. Carpe Diem. They'll get the results back tomorrow on whether I'm contagious or not. If not, then they will allow visitors. That's great, because I really want to see my family, friends, and Isabella….. but I'm not willing to let them get sick. Isabella…. I miss her so much….

_I can hear he say "I love you" like it was yesterday,_

_I can see it written on her face, that she had never felt this way_

_One day, I thought I'd see her, with her daddy by her side_

_And violins would play "Here comes the bride!"_

_But here comes goodbye,_

_Here comes the last time,_

_Here comes the start of every sleepless night, _

_The start of every tear I'm gonna cry,_

_Here comes the pain, _

_Here comes the start of my wishing things had never changed,_

_and she was right here in my arms, tonight…._

_But here comes goodbye…._

The last time I heard her say "I love you" was about a week and a half ago. But we've said it so much, that I've memorized her saying it. Hell, I can remember whole conversations that we've had. As long as I never forget her voice, then I know I'll be okay. Well…. as okay as I can be. I really wanted to marry her. To stay with her forever. To love and support her forever. She said that if I still had a few more years, or even months to live, we could get married But… I said no. I'm not going to tie her down like that. She needs to move on. Not completely, but you know…

I had our wedding planned out, down to the very last detail. I knew the colors, what dress she was going to wear, how her hair was going to look…. everything. Ferb was going to be my best man, and Gretchen was going to be her maid of honor. We had talked about it so much. We were both so excited. We were going to have an orchestra and everything…. But instead of marrying the love of my life, I get a 'goodbye' to life. But I guess it's not forever….

_Why'd it have to go from good to gone,_

_Before the lights turn on, _

_You're left alone,_

_Ohhh,_

_Here comes goodbye….._

_Here comes goodbye, here comes the last time,_

_Here comes the start of every sleepless night,_

_The start of every tear I'm gonna cry,_

_Here comes the pain, _

_Here comes me wishing things had never changed,_

_That she was right here in my arms, tonight…._

_But here comes goodbye…._

I guess I can't complain about my life though. I had it pretty easy-going. But, still… I wish it didn't have to end so early, at 28. I can tell that Izzy is going to be heart-broken when I leave. I don't think she's going to sleep well at all. Maybe miss a few days of work. She's going to cry a lot, I can tell. She might be in even more emotional pain then me. Don't think I'm conceited, no; it's just that, if I was her and she was me in this situation, I know that's what would happen to me. Only, I would never sleep right again. Never move on, I would never even build again, most likely. Izzy…. I'm so sorry…. Please… don't be hung up over me…. I love you so much… this is killing both of us, I know… I wish I could just hold her again. One last time, before I was gone forever. Oh gosh, the emotions might be killing me faster than the leukemia….

Well, I'm prepared to leave. I just hope with all my heart (or what's left of it) that she finds someone who can support her, make her feel safe and stable, just like I do….. did….

I love you Isabella, Ferb, Candace, Mom, and Dad. I'll miss you, Baljeet, Buford and Django. AT least I'll have Perry when I get to the big palace in the sky…

Here comes goodbye….

**A/N: Oh come on, you can't tell me that that DIDN'T tug on your heartstrings, even if just a little. It wasn't the saddest, but the next ones will be much sadder. It gets happier at the end of the arc though, don't worry. I plan to update these very, very soon. I'm sorry if there's any mistakes, but I almost never go back and re-read, because when I finish a page on Microsoft Word, I normally just scan over the page. But yeah, tell me what you think… there will be 3 more to this. Well, until then, I wish you all the best of luck in life,**

**~Anegl-of-Energy**


End file.
